


恶作剧

by starsnape



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsnape/pseuds/starsnape
Summary: 维克马想到了一个*恶作剧*。
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	恶作剧

如果说不是在这么个疯狂的地方，让·维克马会被当成一个疯子。  
不，他不是，*他*绝不是一个疯子。他是隶属RCM41分局的随迁警官，C翼重案小组现在的指挥官，还主要担当*疯子*的善后工作。  
他现在坐在桌前，旧丝绸厂的拱形屋顶下面，桌上放着一叠文件，旁边是他冷了的咖啡。他手肘支在桌面，额头贴在交握的两手上，叹气，又叹气。  
有件大事：41分局将要和57分局进行一场*竞赛*，选手是两个分局的破案高手，比赛题目是发生在马丁内斯的一场凶案。他们已经调查过了，57分局要派出*那个*金·曷城。他桌面上的这份资料就是有关曷城警督的背景调查，他的服役记录，破获案件，身边人对他的评价，一张他在45年创客弹球大赛上摘得桂冠的照片，以及他的家庭住址。  
对上这种强敌，41分局也不得不派出自己的王牌。这位王牌有很多称号：迪克·马伦，破案机器，人形开罐器，*双重荣誉警督*，哈里尔·杜博阿，自称火行者，龙舌兰日落，还有*拉斐尔·安普罗修斯·库斯托*。  
只是这位王牌的问题几乎和他的头衔一样多。想到这里，使得维克马第三次叹气。  
“你和他谈过了吗？”茱蒂特·迈诺特端着自己的咖啡杯走过来，侧过头来看他面前的卷宗。  
“谈了，呵，你猜怎么的，”维克马几乎是迫不及待地想要倾诉一腔苦水，“臭小子说，他一点都不感兴趣！让我*滚*一边找别人去！”  
“他一个字也没听你讲。”茱蒂特同情地点了点头。  
“没有！一个字也没听！他让我别挡他的路，‘*迪克·马伦*要去粉红小姐找大都会约会了’！”  
“如果换其他人去联合调查呢？托森或者麦克莱恩？”  
“恐怕不行，”维克马摇头，思考了片刻，又摇头，“不行，金·曷城是只老狐狸，麦克一瞬间就会被吃干净，切斯特也好不到哪去，只会在曷城面前无地自容。”  
“你会不会把这位曷城警督形容得太神了？”  
“他是个厉害角色，在我看来除了哈里以外别人都难以有胜算，除非特兰特……不，还是不能把他当警员使用。”  
“所以，”茱蒂特呷了口咖啡，总结道，“咱们非得说服双重荣誉警督不可。”  
说人人到，双重荣誉警督出现在办公室门口，大清早就左摇右晃，一身酒气，目光涣散，脸上的络腮胡勾勒出属于二十年代酒鬼的傻笑。  
“哈里！”维克马向他招呼，后者则像大白天见到鬼一样畏缩了一下。  
*迪克·马伦*显然还是知道自己昨天对搭档说了*错话*的，而且*害怕*维克马因此对他发难。这让维克马的怒火平息了一些，得以平心定气地展开接下来的话题。  
“所以，”杜博阿认命地朝他走过来，抓着头顶，“你要和我说那件‘联合调查’的事？”  
“不，不是联合调查的事。”维克马说，“上头决定派其他人去了。”  
迈诺特睁大眼睛看着维克马，嘴唇抿成一条缝。  
“噢，太好了。”杜博阿闷闷地说，“那我是不是可以——”  
“局里决定，给你介绍一个对象。”  
杜博阿迷茫地眨了眨眼，维克马的表情高深莫测。在一旁听着的迈诺特再次睁大了眼，但还是一句话没说。  
“什么对象？”  
我们说了，如果不是在哈里尔·杜博阿身边，让·维克马也许就是个十足的疯子。他神经质，大嗓门，还时常冒出不输给杜博阿的鬼才幽默感——那些不是受了杜博阿影响，而是他的*原创*。  
他的*恶作剧*。  
“*结婚对象*。”他说，声音平稳，脸部肌肉没有一丝动摇。  
杜博阿原地消化了一会儿他听到的话，然后问：“是什么人？”  
“*她*是个西奥裔姑娘，很漂亮，还很能干，是她们分局数一数二的人物。年纪刚好比你小一岁，目前是单身。”  
“能干漂亮的女警，”杜博阿吹了声蹩脚的口哨，“她怎么会还单着身？”  
维克马耸耸肩。  
“可能是因为戴眼镜。”  
“我绝对不会歧视眼镜的！”  
“好极了。”维克马点点头，尽力不笑得太明显，象征性地摆弄了两下手底的文件，“我们安排你这周六去马丁内斯见她。”  
“马丁内斯！”杜博阿夸张地大喊，“我想我应该……好好打扮一下，还有给锐影打蜡，我可以带她沿着海边兜风！”  
“兜风，棒极了，为什么不呢？她会爱死的。”  
没等维克马用上更多阴阳怪气的反讽，杜博阿就欢喜地冲出门去给車打蜡了。  
“让，”迈诺特难掩不安，“我们有没有必要这么骗他？”  
“没有？没有，我只是想捉弄一下他。那混球应得的。”  
“而他居然这么容易就相信了。”  
“他就是个缺爱的疯子。”  
“那案子怎么办呢？”  
“去了再说吧，我们先做好事前调查，陪他一起去。等他从春秋大梦醒过味来，把调查报告塞给他让他临场发挥就行了。”

维克马并没奢求事情能发展顺利，但他也没料到，杜博阿的“相亲对象”迟到了整整一天仍未出现。他们四个人在褴褛飞旋从早等到晚，57分局警督都没露面，无线电也没能联络上。  
“一定是被塞车堵在外面了，也可能是野松公司——”  
“她不想见我！！”杜博阿抓着一瓶海军准将红朗姆锤向桌面，吧台后面的女服务生被吓得原地一蹦，“她就是不想见我！！”  
“别犯痴呆了！哈里！”维克马也吼起来，“根本没有什么相亲！你到这来是要和57分局的人联合调查后院的尸体！”  
“不！！她不想见我！没人想见我！因为我就是个垃圾！一团烂泥！狗屎！！”  
“你猜怎么着，”维克马狞笑起来，“你就是个垃圾！一团烂泥！一坨狗屎！但我们还得指着你查案！你最好——”  
喀嚓。杜博阿手里的酒瓶朝他当头袭来，碎裂在他举起来格挡的拳头上。  
红色的酒浆顺着两人的手肘流下来。  
就像已经久经训练，特别顾问海德斯塔姆抓住杜博阿的右腕让他松开了碎酒瓶，迈诺特则用手肘钳住了维克马准备挥拳的手臂。  
“滚！你们所有人都滚！”  
“疯狗！！”  
两个人互相隔空踹了两脚，然后平息下来，海德斯塔姆和迈诺特放开了他们。  
“我们走！”维克马招呼两人和他离开，“就留他一个人做梦等西奥美女和他相亲！”  
想到杜博阿见到金·曷城时目瞪口呆的模样，他不但火气全消，十分开怀，甚至还有些开胃，他晚饭可以吃一整头牛。

之后发生的事没有一件在维克马预料之内。再次见到杜博阿时他好像恢复成了一个正常人，而这不正常，在他认识此人的六年间他几乎没有一天正常过。  
就像是为了惩罚他把杜博阿骗到马丁内斯扔下，他的搭档完全不记得他了。  
“金是我搭档，他比你酷多了。”  
隔着墨镜漆黑的镜片，维克马死死地瞪着杜博阿。  
恶作剧，他想到，这是他狗娘养的哈里尔的*恶作剧*，而他只能被玩弄于股掌间。  
几天后，经历了诸多不可思议的转折外加一场货真价实的枪战，杜博阿和曷城的调查结束了。维克马带着迈诺特和海德斯塔姆再度返回马丁内斯，等待双重荣誉*失忆*警督的归队。  
他看着那两人有说有笑地从栈桥走过来。  
那就是金·曷城？那个据说冷酷无情，搭档死在自己面前都没有流一滴眼泪的*金·弹球·曷城*？  
*那个*金·曷城在杜博阿走到他前面时拍了一下他的屁股然后迅速逃走，杜博阿吃痛“嗷”了一声，然后追上他要还手拍回去。他们像两个放学的小学生一样追闹着，直到撞上三个等候多时的同事，一个有些难为情地朝他们挥手笑笑，一个耳尖红透瞪着地面似乎恨不得转身跳进河里。  
“他们确实*像*一对。”他们的特别顾问小声说，就好像他什么时候从犯罪心理学顾问转行成了恋爱顾问。  
让·维克马对此不做评价。  
“胜者是哈里，他当之无愧。”在被问到对这场“竞赛”的结果有何看法时，曷城警督大度地让出了胜者头衔。  
“不不不，金，你拖着我我才能把案子查下去，反过来我并没帮上你任何忙。”杜博阿*非常真诚*地说，“你是我见过最优秀的警官。”  
维克马看着这不可思议的画面。  
他期待的笑料在哪里呢？  
显然杜博阿把之前骗他来相亲那部分事忘得一干二净，而且他还友谊第一比赛第二地用体育精神把分局之间的竞争化解了。突然撞进烂摊子捡到这么个大麻烦的曷城警督似乎也没感到任何为难，而且你猜怎么着，他过两天还打算到41分局来上班了。  
“谢谢你为我这么操心，让。”  
太阳从野狗谷升起来砸到大科戎了，他哈里尔·杜博阿居然对他道谢？！  
“不用谢？噢该死，哈里你还是直说吧你到底怎么了？！”  
“是真的，让，谢谢你。”他水肿的脸有些泛红，有些心烦意乱地抓了抓后脑的头发，脸上的傻笑活像个失智在新婚生活中的男人，“金他真的很棒。”  
他说完，大步跑向那台蓝色的库普瑞斯锐影，打开車门，和驾驶位上的曷城警督交换了一个湿热的亲吻。  
让·维克马呆张着嘴巴，目送他们的汽車扬长而去。


End file.
